This invention relates to a method and apparatus for determining the axis of a cylindrical blank so as to align its axis with the axis of rotation of the turn table, for example, of a vertical lathe.
Determination of the axis of a cylindrical blank or workpiece mounted on the turn table of such machine tool as a vertical lathe generally relies upon the skill and experience of a workman so that the time and work required by such centering operation are considerably large.